The Fury of Angels
by CeeJayx
Summary: Zarya Romanovski scorned by her estranged father, is now thrown in to a world that she tried so desperately to escape from. Will she drown under pressure or float above the water.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sons of Anarchy, any of it's fictional characters or places. I only own any characters that you have not previously heard of and also the story line. **

Attention! - This is my first SOA story I've written here I'm just tossing some idea's about so please all feedback is welcome, thanks. Also anything that's in bold, italics is meant to be in Russian. As I don't speak Russian I didn't fancy slaughtering the language with google translate.

**_CeeJayx_**

* * *

**The Fury of Angels**

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been a short but strenuous life for Zarya Romanovski. Her early years spent jumping from place to place all over the continent of Russia thanks to her fathers 'business' and associates.

Born with a target on her back and a natural born instinct to fight back the two made for a deadly concoction as Zarya hit her early teens most of which were spent learning the tricks of the trade from her father whilst trying to keep her head above water in the shit storm she had been born in to.

Soon she left her home with her father and moved to the Eastern coast of The United States of America, known to her as hell.

As her father expanded his lucrative albeit illegal business Zarya grew to hate her father.

His invisible leash around her neck grew tighter and tighter until finally she broke from the chains and decided that enough was enough.

In one final fight with her father all the hatred that she kept bottled overflowed forcing Zarya to flee back to her mother land at the age of twenty.

Now Zarya is once again finding herself in a difficult situation because of her estranged father, will she drown under the pressure or float above the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_Rage, _that was the single word Ariya could describe the feeling that was burning in the pit of her stomach, the flames of anger coiled itself in to every corner of her being as she threw the expensive crystal vase in her hand across the room watching it shatter against the oak door. She let out a frustrated scream scaring the occupants of the room as she threw herself in to the large office chair staring each individual person out.

"**_It is clear Zarya orders are orders_**" Her long-time guard Aleksei said with a sigh he despised seeing Zarya in such a state but orders were orders.

"**_He can take his orders and fuck himself with them_**" Zarya snapped angrily leaning forward to massage her temples feeling the dull throb of an incoming migraine.

"**_Please, Zarya for once just see reason it is best to do as he wishes"_** Aleksei said his frustration with the young woman growing by the minute.

"**_Best for who exactly Aleksei? Definitely not for me" _**Zarya said throwing her hands in the air in outrage that Aleksei was taking her father's side.

"**_Either way Zarya the plane leaves in two hours your things are packed just be on the plane_**" Aleksei said calmly before turning on his heel quickly followed by the rest of Zarya' security team leaving Zarya to brew in her anger.

She made her way across the room over to an antique cabinet her anger quelling for a moment as she gazed upon the pictures behind the glass window. A picture in particular caught her eye a couple on their wedding day, the tall thin blonde bride beaming in to the camera as her groom slightly shorter gazed at her with a prideful smile on his face.

Her parents were a force to be reckoned with in the business before her mother was gunned down when Zarya was only nine months old, her father had never been the same since then and Zarya knew that he held a certain amount of hatred for his daughter all thanks to genetics. Zarya was tall and thin like her mother with slightly off white curls, sharp grey eyes and a smile that could melt butter.

Zarya caught her marred beauty in the glass the light pink scar that ran from the middle of her left eye brow and ended on a slight curve just below her eye irked her to no end, her father made enemies with the wrong people when she was eighteen and they carved her face up as a constant threat.

Her fist went through the glass with ease as she screamed once more storming out of the room up to her room, she had a flight to catch.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fury of Angels**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"_Welcome to Oakland International Airport" _Even the light airy tone of the air hostess grated on Zarya' nerves. She didn't want to be here and in her mind set if she wasn't happy nobody else should be. Throwing her black leather satchel over her shoulder she swiftly walked down the tunnel connecting the plane to the airport and out in to the busy terminal.

"**_Miss Romanovski, it's a pleasure to see you again" _**One of her father' higher-ups Mikael said his head bowed in respect as she breezed past him the thin heel of her black stiletto's making a neat click on the marble floor.

"**_Take me to him, might as well get the family drama off to an early start" _**Zarya muttered as Mikael took her suitcases and lead her outside to a blacked out GMC truck.

"**_Americans always a whose dicks bigger competition, some things never change" _**Zarya muttered with a roll of her eyes as she slammed the back door shut and buckled herself in.

To say that Zarya was sick of travelling would be a grand underestimation. After a nine hour flight from St. Petersburg to London then another ten hours from London to Oakland, it had taken almost a day now she was on the brink of insanity, or maybe it was just the jet-lag talking either way she was not happy.

"**_How much longer Mikael" _**Zarya asked looking in to the Russian man' eyes as he glanced back in the rear-view mirror a tight smile on his face.

"**_About an hour Miss Romanovski" _**Mikael said quietly turning his attention back down the road as he drove along the highway towards their destination. Zarya sat back her legs crossed and foot tapping slightly to the beat of whatever techno-filled song that played through the radio until she eventually gave in to sleep.

Ever vigilant Zarya bolted awake as the car came to a complete halt. She blinked a few times before casting her eyes up at the large modern eyesore that she had spent so much time in as a child. Zarya stepped out of the car watching warily as her father and his guards stood a top of the slight hill of the driveway stoic expressions on all but her father' face.

"**_Welcome Home Zarya" _**her father said jovially wrapping his large arms around his daughter not noticing the way she stiffened up her face set much like a statue, cold and unfeeling.

"**_I presume you dragged me here for a reason Viktor" _**Zarya spoke the venom in her voice all too apparent. Viktor sighed deeply waving his arm towards the front doors of his household following behind her closely, his small blue eyes darting everywhere making sure that they had no unwelcome guests before entering the house.

Sat at the table Zarya felt the tension in her shoulders building with each second her father across from her stayed silent rubbing his temples gently.

"**_I suggest you start giving me your reasons for dragging me away from home" _**

"Use your English Zarya and show some respect for your father" Viktor scolded his daughter much like you would a child who has taken more candy than told.

"I have no respect for you Viktor. This you should know already, now talk" Zarya growled quietly trying her hardest to keep her temper in check.

"I find myself surrounded by enemies Zarya I need reinforcements who else can I trust more than my own daughter. You will attend all meetings with me and stow away this childish behaviour we need each other more than ever" Viktor said his eyes narrowing slightly. Zarya stood angrily her chair flying back hitting the tiled floor hard.

"**_You dragged me half way around the world because you dropped yourself in the shit with people, are you fucking kidding me right now" _**Zarya yelled in disbelief her hair tangling in her hair, her grey eyes wide in surprise.

"Zarya, calm yourself this instant! I need someone who knows this business in and out nobody can do that better than you. You are a Putlova now act like one" Viktor boomed standing himself his palms planted firmly on the table separating the pair, his face an ugly shade of red.

**"**_**I am a Romanovski, NOT a Putlova and I shall act however I wish too I am twenty six years old, no longer a child. Mikael, I suggest you take me to where I am staying immediately before a bloodbath occurs**" _Zarya said eventually following Mikael upstairs in to a separate wing of the house away from her infuriating father and his idiotic problems.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fury of Angels**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Despite the fine Egyptian cotton sheets and king-sized bed Zarya barely slept at all, her mind racing with thoughts and paranoia about why her father brought her here. She knew her father's vindictive ways too well to believe that he had brought her here just for meetings, after all he'd never shown any need for her to be here previously so why now all of a sudden did he fly her half-way across the world.

Of course he had mentioned that he had gotten in to a situation with the wrong people, _again_, some things would never change. Zarya rolled her eyes rising from the bed she walked over to the window lighting a cigarette as she went.

'_What are you up to old man' _Zarya thought. The last time a situation like this occurred her mother was slaughtered by his enemies and made an example of.

'_Unless of course he wants the same thing to happen to me' _Zarya mused taking a long drag on her cigarette watching lazily as the smoke drifted from her lips out in to the warm air of the room. Finally after two straight hours of pondering about her father's intentions she lay back in her bed falling asleep soon after.

- **SOA - **

_Fuck, _Zarya groaned loudly as the Californian sun shined through the window directly in to her eyes burning her retinas. The blonde bolted upright as a knock on her door echoed through the room.

"_**Come in" **_She called running a hand through her wild curls as Mikael entered the room a stoic expression on his face.

"Your father has a meeting in one hour he wishes you to attend so get ready" Mikael said quickly before leaving Zarya alone again. After a swift shower Zarya walked over to her suitcases and began rifling through each one before finally deciding on an appropriate outfit. The outfit consisted of a small white racer-back tank top showing off her half sleeved arms and part of the old school revolvers she had tattooed on her hips. Just in case she needed to make a quick escape she threw on a pair of pale blue skinny jeans and her favourite grey 'Pixie' boots, the jeans tucked in to them tightly.

Zarya walked down the stairs almost an hour later adjusting the holder around her waist for her concealable titanium knives, her Glock secured in to the waistband at the back of her jeans and finally another two small knives tucked in to each of her boots, after all one could never be too careful when it came to business.

"Finally, come Zarya we have ten minutes to get to our destination" Viktor said with a stern look as the pair left the house joining a group of guards then climbing in to the same GMC that had brought Zarya in to her own personal hell.

"I expect you to show total respect these men we are going to meet are like sharks any sign of weakness and they will eat us alive" Viktor said his nervousness not veiled well by his voice.

"I think you should just be silent until we get there Viktor I have no patience for your bullshit today" Zarya said coolly sliding her mirrored aviator sunglasses to shield her eyes from the sun.

'_A feeling tells me this is going to be an interesting meeting' _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN;** _Really amazed by how many views this story has got the chapters are still a bit short but I'm still getting back in to the swing of writing so bear with me. Also some reviews to see how you guys are enjoying it would be greatly appreciated._

* * *

**The Fury of Angels**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"_Welcome to Charming, the name says it all"_Zarya barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the town entrance sign. Her eyes analysed ever little detail, from freshly mown lawns, the resident Police Station in the centre of town and all the occupants it looked like a typical 'stuck in the fifties' American town.

"_**Who are meeting with and be specific**_**" **Zarya demanded turning her head towards her father sat next to her.

"The local runts of business shall we say. First there are the Mayans one of the many Motorcycle Clubs in residence headed by Marcus Alvarez he's their president very inpatient man. Then there are the One-Niners headed by Laroy Wayne another man with no patience don't piss him off he will shoot first without a care" Viktor said seriously as much has daughter grated on his nerve the last thing he wanted was a showdown at this meeting when it's supposed to be about peace.

"Then there are the Sons of Anarchy the majority Motorcycle Club here in Charming these men are the most trustworthy and patient of us all. There are god knows how many members in the tri-state area and they have no trouble pulling in reinforcements war with them would demolish us within a few days Zarya, so pay attention to everything they say.

Their president is Clay Morrow and their Vice-President is his Step-son Jackson Teller, family run so like the saying goes 'An injury to one, is an injury to all, so watch yourself" Viktor said watching as Zarya nodded simply turning away from him to look at the upcoming warehouses.

Zarya waited very impatiently stood away from the searing heat, every second waiting for these assholes to show up she could feel her anger and annoyance raising rapidly. Finally the sound of obnoxiously loud motorcycles hit her ear drums she turned in the car seat and watched carefully as five motorcycles pulled up all on top Hispanic bikers, the Mayans.

"Alvarez what happened to travelling without an entourage" Viktor said his eyes narrowing slightly at the Mexicans as they parked their bikes opposite the group of Russians, their leader swaggering forward, the rest remained behind guns at their sides ready for anything.

"Ah but ese you have your little group sat away in your car my boys are back there unless you have a problem with that" Alvarez said with a grin on his aged face his eyes drifting from the short Russian man then over to Zarya sat in the car his eyes taking in every inch of her milky skin he could see, Alvarez always preferred women with a Latino feistiness but this white girl could change his tastes for a while.

"And who is that exactly I didn't know the mob hired whores for meetings" Alvarez said with a chuckle which soon cut short as a knife was pressed against his throat quicker than he could blink, Mikael didn't necessarily like Zarya but such disrespect would not be tolerated.

"Call her a whore again Mexico and you'll find yourself missing a your voice box" The blonde man hissed into his face.

"Now, now ese I suggest you put your little play toy away" Alvarez said the warning evident in his voice. After a few choice words from Viktor he reluctantly let the man go.


End file.
